china_ilfandomcom-20200215-history
Characters Based on Real-Life Persons
Abraham Lincoln Abraham Lincoln led the country through the Civil War and served as the sixteenth President of the United States, having served from 1861 until his assassination in 1865 by John Wilkes Booth. In "Rewind, Pause, Pay!", his assassination was stopped by Ronald Reagan and Steve as part of their plan to better humanity. Frank gives a lecture about President Lincoln in "Wild Hogs". Adolf Hitler Adolf Hitler was the leader of the National Socialist German Workers Party and Chancellor of Germany from 1933 until his death. He declared himself Führer und Reichskanzler and ruled the country as an absolute dictator. Time-traveling back to Hitler's birth in "Rewind, Pause, Pay!", Reagan and Steve convert Hitler to Judaism as part of their attempt to better humanity. As humanity is shown to actually worsen, Hitler is shown leading the Jewish people in a genocide similar to that of the Holocaust. Amelia Earhart Amelia Earhart was a female pilot known for having earned many records. Steve's lectures in "Crow College" revolve around Earhart. When the Dean enrolls crows into the class, they are able to find Earhart's corpse among other things, despite her location at the time of death being unknown. Barack Obama Barack Obama served as the forty-fourth President of the United States. When Reagan gains eternal presidency in "The Diamond Castle", Obama and other Presidents can be seen. Later, word of Obama's disappearance spreads in "A Gentleman's Bet" after Reagan's acquisition of eternal presidency. Despite Reagan's presidency, pictures of Obama and his family remain in the White House. Benjamin Franklin Benjamin Franklin is one of the Founding Fathers of the United States. In a book of spells Baby Cakes peruses in "Best Face Forward" is an image of Franklin. Bill Nye William Sanford "Bill" Nye, also known as Bill Nye the Science Guy, is an American science educator, comedian, television host, actor, writer, scientist, and former mechanical engineer. In "Parent's Day", Doctor Mother, the mother of Baby Cakes, shows Bill Nye as an example of a man with low testosterone. Chris Brown Christopher Maurice Brown, colloquially known as Chris Brown is an American singer, songwriter, rapper, dancer and actor. In "Life Coaches", Brown appears on the cover of a magazine. Pony advises the Smiths and Baby Cakes to become life coaches, claiming those who refuse are comparable to Brown. As the others find the person whom they are coaching reluctant to adhere to Pony's suggestion, the coaches associate their respective persons with Brown, as well. Later in a mental asylum, Pony beats up the Easter Bunny, prompting the Smiths and Baby Cakes to compare Pony to Brown. After the foursome dump the Easter Bunny in a lake, Jesus Christ asks where the Bunny is, and a lie from Pony deceives Christ into thinking Brown is responsible for the Bunny's death. Christopher Columbus Christopher Columbus was an explorer who was credited by some for discovering America in October 1492. Harold, to prove that he can interact with the dead, gives Columbus a phone call in "Coming Out of the Casket". Dwayne Johnson Dwayne Douglas Johnson, famously known as the Rock, is an athlete and actor known for his wrestling career. In "Parent's Day", he's shown marrying Dr. Mother, Baby Cakes' mother, to Baby Cakes' disbelief and disapproval. Due to a faulty weapon, the Rock is decapitated when a failed experiment causes Steve Urkel to mutate and become violent. Later in the episode, he comes back to life, claiming he is immortal. Emma Stone Emma Stone is an American actress. Along with various real-life celebrities, she appears in the audience during the fight between Frank and Muhammad Ali during "Displays of Manhood". Franklin D. Roosevelt Franklin D. Roosevelt served as the thirty-second President of the United States. A statue of Roosevelt appears in "Dean vs. Mayor" during the campus' rampage through the city. Fred Savage Fred Savage is an American actor, director and producer. Along with various real-life celebrities, he appears in the audience during the fight between Frank and Muhammad Ali in "Displays of Manhood". Henry VIII Henry VIII was the King of England from 1509 to 1547. One trait for which he was known was his participation in polygamy. In "Bi-Topping-Ality", Steve gives a lecture on Henry VIII and his six marriages. Hua Mulan Hua Mulan is a Chinese warrior known for practicing martial arts. While singing in "Magical Pet", Baby Cakes mentions Mulan, singing, "Mulan had dragons there." Jack Black Thomas Jacob Black, also known as Jack Black, is an American entertainer. In "Magical Pet", the Dean captures many animals that he wants to convert into fuel. Included are two feral Jack Blacks. Jennifer Lawrence Jennifer Shrader Lawrence is an American actress. Along with various real-life celebrities, she appears in the audience during the fight between Frank and Muhammad Ali in "Displays of Manhood". Jerry Seinfeld Jerry Seinfeld is a stand-up comedian most known for his titular show, Seinfeld. On the show, in "Best Face Forward", Jerry Seinfeld is a worm who assumed control over Frank's body, namely the professor's backside, to help launch a comedy career before Baby Cakes expels Seinfeld via a spell. Joe McCarthy Joseph Raymond "Joe" McCarthy was a politician who served as a Republican U.S. Senator from 1947 to 1957. In "Prank Week", Baby Cakes has a dream where McCarthy tells him to hunt down any witches he finds, leading Baby Cakes to capture several staff members. John Travolta John Travolta is an actor, singer and dancer. Along with various real-life celebrities, he appears in the audience during the fight between Frank and Muhammad Ali in "Displays of Manhood". John Wilkes Booth John Wilkes Booth is Abraham Lincoln's assassin. Steve and Ronald Reagan, in their attempt at bettering humanity, prevent John Wilkes Booth from killing Abraham Lincoln in "Rewind, Pause, Pay!" Joseph Gordon-Levitt Joseph Gordon-Levitt is an American actor, singer, and filmmaker. In "Parent's Day", Doctor Mother dismisses Gordon-Levitt as a man with low testosterone despite his objections. Joseph Merrick Joseph Merrick was an English man plagued with bodily deformities that developed during his childhood, and nicknamed the Elephant Man. In "Gummie World", Frank finds a pubic hair and falls in love with it, refusing to succumb to a bribe from the Dean in exchange for it. Later, thinking the hair "wants an outing" due to intoxication, Frank sells the hair to the Dean and uses the money to buy Joseph Merrick's skeleton, thinking of it as a "spite purchase." Just as Frank decides to sell Merrick's skeleton back to get a refund, Baby Cakes and Steve snatch the skeleton for their latest attraction aptly named Elephant Man Rides. In the show it is claimed that the previous owners of the skeleton are Michael Jackson's kids. Kevin Costner Kevin Costner is an American actor. In "Is College Worth It?", Pony captures Costner in an attempt to gain a reward sufficient for a year's worth of tuition, not knowing the story behind it. When he first encounters her, he consoles her and goes with her after she explains part of her predicament, thanking her for apparently rescuing from an acting career he thinks is boring. Upon hearing her true intention of having him killed, he assures her he understands, then hangs himself, ultimately granting Pony another year of college. Muhammad Ali Muhammad Ali was an American professional boxer. In "Displays of Manhood", Frank, in an attempt to reinforce his masculinity, challenges Ali to a twelve-round boxing match. To Frank's surprise, Ali accepts the offer. Due to neither of them throwing a single attack, the match ends in a draw. Quentin Tarantino Quentin Tarantino is a film director, screenwriter, cinematographer, producer and actor. Along with various real-life celebrities, he appears in the audience during the fight between Frank and Muhammad Ali in "Displays of Manhood". Richard Nixon Richard Nixon was the thirty-seventh President of the United States. Frank's lectures in "Surfer God" revolve around Nixon and his likely impeachment. Ronald Reagan Ronald Reagan served as the fortieth President of the United States. Main article: Ronald Reagan Rupert Murdoch Keith Rupert Murdoch is an Australian American business magnate. Along with various real-life celebrities, he appears in the audience during the fight between Frank and Muhammad Ali in "Displays of Manhood". Sam Jackson Samuel Jackson, also known as Sam Jackson is an American actor and film producer. Along with various real-life celebrities, he appears in the audience during the fight between Frank and Muhammad Ali in "Displays of Manhood". The Beach Boys The Beach Boys are an American rock band. In "Surfer God", Steve is shown to have an intense hatred for the band, getting irritated by the constant playing of their songs around campus. It is later revealed that the Beach Boys were shown to be murderers, which is what caused Steve's dislike of the band. Theodore Roosevelt Theodore Roosevelt served as the twenty-sixth President of the United States. In "Displays of Manhood", Frank's lecture on Roosevelt is repeatedly postponed due to the professor's desire to reinforce his masculinity. Thomas Jefferson Thomas Jefferson was a Founding Father, as well as the third President of the United States and the principal author of the Declaration of Independence. In "The Diamond Castle", he is claimed to have built the titular building and left many clues that lead to it, such as a stencil in his room of a presidential sanctuary. Woodrow Wilson Woodrow Wilson served as the twenty-eighth President. In "Gummie World", Frank gives a lecture on Wilson's teeth. Zac Efron Zachary "Zac" Efron is an actor and singer. In "Displays of Manhood", Efron provides commentary about the fight between Muhammad Ali and Frank, and introduces the many celebrities dispersed among the crowds between rounds. Gallery Booth Lincoln.png|Abraham Lincoln (center). Adolf Hitler.png|Adolf Hitler. Earhart.png|Amelia Earhart is pictured on the board. Obama.png|Barack Obama (fifth from the right). BenFranklin.png|Benjamin Franklin. BillNye.png|Bill Nye. MarieChris.png|Chris Brown at the bottom-left. Columbus.png|Christopher Columbus. Rock.png|Dwayne Johnson (right). Stone.png|Emma Stone performing in the aisle. DvsMFDR.png|A statue of Franklin D. Roosevelt. Savage.png|Fred Savage in a costume. Henry8.png|Henry VIII is on the board, positioned centered at the back row. Mulan.png|Hua Mulan surrounded by dragons. JBlack.png|Jack Black with a clone. Lawrence.png|Jennifer Lawrence makes a scene with her costume. SeinfieldTapeworm.png|Jerry Seinfeld as a tapeworm. JoeMCC.png|Joe McCarthy. Travolta.png|John Travolta in a costume. Booth Lincoln.png|John Wilkes Booth (right). Levitt.png|Joseph Gordon-Levitt (front right). Merrick.png|Joseph Merrick's skeleton alongside Frank. Real Costner.png|Kevin Costner. Ali.png|Muhammad Ali. Jackson.png|Quentin Tarantino is sitting at the front left. Nixon.png|Richard Nixon. Ronald KTP.png|Ronald Reagan. Murdoch.png|Rupert Murdoch. Jackson.png|Sam Jackson is at the front right. BBoys.png|The Beach Boys onstage. Roosevelt.png|Theodore Roosevelt is on the overhead. Jefferson.png|A Thomas Jefferson statue. WWilson.png|Woodrow Wilson is pictured on the board. Efron.png|Zac Efron is sitting at the front left. Category:Minor Characters